


С днем рождения, Хезер

by Castamere



Category: Heathers (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Genderqueer Character, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castamere/pseuds/Castamere
Summary: Расширенная сцена в конце серии "Do I Look Like Mother Theresa?". Тройничок ДжейДи/Вероника/Хезер Дьюк. Все милые и циничные, как в сериале.Сомнительное согласие (если очень придираться), сомнительные гендерные местоимения - впрочем, в каноне сомнительно все.Сомнительные моральные устои, ну вы поняли, как в сериале.Дрейфующий ПОВ, потому что я могу.Хезер, потому что Хезер.





	С днем рождения, Хезер

\- Он же пьян, ДжейДи. Это нехорошо. Сначала мы убиваем нашего учителя за любовь к изнасилованиям на свидании, а потом заканчиваем вечер тем же самым?  
\- Мы же не поили его специально. И это не свидание. А еще мистер Педофил был старый и мерзкий, мы же юны и прекрасны.  
\- По-моему, ключевым словом было "изнасилование".  
\- Не смотри на меня так, - засмеялся ДжейДи. - Этого требует романтика, влюбленные школьники должны все делать вместе. Убийство, изнасилование, домашнее задание... Ладно, давай его спросим. Хезер, ты за?  
Хезер разглядывал их, пьяно улыбаясь.  
\- Даже не з-знаю, ребята, вы такие сексуальные...  
\- Да, - согласилась Вероника. - Этим вечером все невероятно сексуальные.  
\- Я люблю весь мир, Веро...ника.  
\- Правильно. Ты же женщина - ты должна дарить любовь, Хезер.   
\- Или принимать. - ДжейДи подполз к Хезер с другой стороны и стал целовать в шею. Хезер тихо застонал, пытаясь одной рукой обнять ДжейДи за талию. - Мы не будем ждать от тебя особой активности, просто скажи "да".  
\- Да. А что ты спрашивал?  
\- Вот видишь, детка, он согласен. Она согласна, - поправился ДжейДи, услышав протестующее мычание Хезер.  
Вероника перегнулась к нему, опираясь рукой на бедро Хезер, и они поцеловались. Это было не так ярко, как на машине с умирающей жертвой внутри, но сильные эмоции не всегда одинаково приятны. Хезер немного встрепенулась:  
\- Друзья, не мозольте мне глаза своей гетерастией. Мне и т-так стыдно, что я с вами знакома... все-таки двадцать первый век, а вы как... викторианские неандертальцы.  
\- О Хезер, позволь нам искупить вину! - Вероника завозилась, расстегивая подруге шорты. Та пробормотала что-то насчет "осторожно с колготками".   
\- Как можно! Порвать твои колготки было бы настоящим преступлением, Хезер, - сказал ДжейДи ей на ухо. - Можно лизать тебе шею?  
\- Да. Оставь побольше засосов, а то мне будет стыдно перед задротами на утренней передаче. Я ведь хожу туда, чтобы они помнили про свой недоеб.  
Вероника поцеловала ее в рот, пока ДжейДи следовал инструкциям касательно засосов. И опять. После нескольких длящихся поцелуев Хезер отстранился.  
\- Что у тебя на губах - NYX? Для такой паршивой помады ты с-слишком хорошо целуешься. Поверь, она тебя недостойна.   
\- Конечно, Хезер. Выброшу ее перед сном. Как тебе мой парень?  
\- Ну, он дело знает. - Хезер выгнулся, подставляясь ДжейДи, который теперь кусал его соски. - Подружки должны всем делиться, но ты не боишься за его гетеросексуальность?  
\- Я смирилась, - вздохнула Вероника с великолепным фатализмом. - Рядом с тобой парни должны бояться за гетеросексуальность, а девушки за самооценку. Что тут поделаешь?  
\- Да, я такая. - удовлетворенно согласился Хезер.

\- Посмотри в моей куртке.  
ДжейДи порылся в брошенной на пол вероникиной косухе. Да здравствует безопасный секс.  
Он вытащил презерватив из упаковки и стал натягивать на член Хезер. Эрекция держалась не очень стойко, поэтому Вероника не переставала ласкать Хезер яйца. ДжейДи, закончив с презиком, погладил любимую по руке. Вероника нежно улыбнулась.  
ДжейДи держал ее за руку, пока она насаживалась на член Хезер. Та, в очередной раз открыв глаза, уставилась на голую подругу:  
\- Что это? - Хезер сонно поджала губы.  
\- Мой народ называет их сиськами. Смотри на это как на лесбийскую инициацию.  
Но Хезер уже снова задремал.   
\- И как тебе женский член, Вероника? - дразнил ДжейДи. - Отличается от мужского?  
\- Меньше, чем тебе хотелось бы, шовинистическая свинья, - снова ожил Хезер. - Между прочим я все слышу.  
\- ДжейДи, она не кончает, - капризно сказала Вероника. - Что я делаю не так?  
\- Просто она не лесбиянка, - успокоил ее ДжейДи. - И пьяна в говнину, но это к слову. Позволь мне.  
Он снял с Хезер презерватив, но сначала вылизал прямо так.  
\- Мое любимое. Клубничная смазка плюс вероничная смазка.  
\- Подлец. - улыбнулась Вероника.  
ДжейДи нашелся бы с ответом, но был занят попытками взять в рот как можно глубже. Хезер выгибалась, постанывала и что-то сонно бормотала.  
\- Ты слишком стараешься, ДжейДи. Лучше расслабься, тогда само получится.  
Парень последовал совету Вероники и вскоре был вознагражден. Проглотив сперму, он несколько раз облизнул губы и прошептал любимой на ухо:  
\- Я всегда о нас забочусь. Если она кончила, это не изнасилование.  
\- Ты просто сборник вредных стереотипов, - фыркнула Вероника. - Ничего это не значит. Поэтому лучше подумай обо мне.  
\- О, а я останусь со своими белыми мужскими привилегиями вместо оргазма? Спасибо, не хочу.  
\- Если ты не умеешь кончать от рефлексии над своими привилегиями, ты просто плохо стараешься. Кто тебе виноват?  
Хезер засмеялась сквозь сон, оценив шутку. Вероника склонилась над ней, целуя в шею и зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы.  
\- Вы так удачно лежите. - прошептал ДжейДи. Его глаза блестели, как перед убийством.  
Он мягко толкнул Веронику, плотнее прижимая к Хезер. Скользнул пальцами в мокрое отверстие. Вероника поняла его замысел и выгнулась, насаживаясь сильнее.  
\- Что это вы делаете, ребятки, - почти заинтересовалась Хезер.   
Вероника картинно призадумалась.  
\- Назовем это ложной двойной пенетрацией.  
\- Изящно, - оценил ДжейДи, входя в нее плавным движением.  
Он позволил себе раствориться в удовольствии, целуя то плечи и затылок любимой, то красивые тонкие губы ее подружки. С некоторым сожалением ДжейДи понял, что Хезер действительно его возбуждает, сам по себе, не просто как атрибут порочной ночи. Вот беда, он-то считал себя сапиосексуалом.  
Вероника, зажатая между своим идеальным бойфрендом и своей сонной бесподобной Хезер, сладко стонала. Мачеха Хезер услышит, да и пофиг - эту дамочку сложно удивить. Жизнь Вероники прекрасна: у нее есть ДжейДи, фальшивая записка мертвого мудака снимает с нее гнет давнего детского убийства, а мягкие после оргазма гениталии Хезер такие нежные и так подходят, чтобы о них тереться. Твердый хуй ДжейДи в ее вагине создает нужный контраст... Мир вообще ощущался очень контрастным и ярким, ночь будто переливалась глиттером, как созвездие всех трех Хезер.  
Получив наконец свой мужской шовинистический оргазм, ДжейДи помог Веронике - она теперь лежала на спине, закинув одну ногу поперек живота Хезер. ДжейДи придержал ее за другую и вылизал как она любит, то слегка просовывая язык внутрь, то сосредотачиваясь на губах и верхней части клитора. Вероника кончила прямо-таки с воплем.   
Хезер проснулся, когда они уже одевались:  
\- А знаете, ребята, мы никогда так душевно не отмечали день рождения Хезер Эм при ее жизни... Укройте меня одеялком.   
И Вероника укрыла ее одеялком. А ДжейДи заботливо отнял у Хезер телефон, который она все это время сжимала как спящий младенец погремушку, и убрал на дальний край журнального столика. Экраны гаджетов мешают здоровому сну, да и просто будет неплохо на несколько часов обезопасить соцсети и Хезер Дьюк друг от друга.

\- Так что же это было?  
ДжейДи и Вероника шли к машине, мечтательно держась за руки.  
ДжейДи улыбнулся:  
\- Блядство разврат наркотики. Впрочем, без наркотиков мы сегодня обошлись.  
\- Но я переспала с лучшей подругой! Такое чувство, что это было неправильно. Вдруг у Хезер теперь моральная травма?  
\- Думаю, мы узнаем об этом из утреннего выпуска школьных новостей. Если Хезер не понравилось, он пройдется по твоей помаде.  
\- Если понравилось, все равно пройдется, - вздохнула Вероника.  
Они рассмеялись. С днем рождения, Хезер МакНамара.


End file.
